


Kot czarny, los marny

by dieOtter



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Jaskier i czarny kot — to nie może być dobre połączenie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Kot czarny, los marny

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Fikaton 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.
> 
> W ramach wstępu: to jest mój debiut w fandomie wiedźmińskim i niestety po raz kolejny stwierdzam, że gry i serial całkowicie przyćmiły w mojej pamięci książki, więc z góry przepraszam za wszelkie odstępstwa od kanonu.
> 
> Tytuł jak zwykle kradziony, ale tym razem nie zdradzę, skąd. Sami zgadnijcie XD

**Kot czarny, los marny**

— Po raz kolejny mówię, że zostałem przeklęty! — zaperzył się Jaskier, z odrazą odrzucając zerwaną strunę, już drugą tego wieczora.  
— A ja po raz kolejny ci powtarzam, że czarne koty nie przynoszą pecha — odmruknął Geralt, przezornie odsuwając swój kufel w obawie, by przyjaciel nie rozbił go tak jak dwóch poprzednich.  
— No to może to nie był prawdziwy kot? — Jaskier szedł w zaparte.  
— A co niby?  
— Nie wiem, mag może albo jakiś zmiennokształtny?  
Geralt parsknął cicho.  
— Chyba ci się te twoje ballady naprawdę na mózg rzuciły.  
— Tak? — Jaskier z hukiem odłożył lutnię na stół.  
— A tak. — Geralt, tylko chyba dzięki wiedźmińskiemu refleksowi, zdołał złapać instrument, nim ten zsunął się na ziemię.  
— A właśnie że udowodnię ci, że mam rację. Dorwę tego sierściucha i sam zobaczysz, że jest jakiś magiczny! — Jaskier sięgnął po kurtkę i, grożąc przyjacielowi palcem, odwrócił się do drzwi.  
— Uwa…  
ŁUP!  
— ...żaj na stołek.  
— Szkoda, że w gębie nie jesteś taki szybki co w walce — jęknął poeta, pocierając kolano. — Idę. A ty tu czekaj, wkrótce będziesz miał obiekt do magicznych badań.  
— Tylko się nie zabij po drodze — zakpił Geralt i założył nogi na przewrócony stołek, który teraz znalazł się na idealnej do tej czynności wysokości.

Wszystko zaczęło się tego ranka. W zasadzie to koło południa, ale jako że Jaskier zdążył zaledwie wstać i przekąsić jakąś namiastkę śniadania, to w jego pojęciu nadal było wcześnie. Szedł właśnie na spotkanie z Geraltem, kiedy zupełnie przypadkiem natknął się na tę uroczą czarnulkę, którą poznał w zeszłym miesiącu. Jak to jej było? Fela? Felicja! Początkowo serce zabiło mu mocniej, ale już po chwili przypomniał sobie okoliczności ich rozstania i mina nieco mu zrzedła. Groźby wykrzykiwane przez Felicję, kiedy uciekał przez okno z Matyldą (no czy to jego wina, że Mattie akurat tego dnia zdołała pozbyć się męża z miasta i postanowiła zrobić mu niespodziankę? to przecież nie tak, że mieli jakiś stały układ albo coś), jeszcze brzmiały mu w uszach, więc błyskawicznie skręcił w boczną uliczkę, wdzięczny losowi, że w porę zorientował się w sytuacji.  
I właśnie tam chwilę później drogę przebiegł mu ten parszywy kot.

Jaskier był przesądny. Twierdził, że to normalne wśród poetów, którzy wrażliwsi są przecież na aspekty tego świata, o których nie śniło się uczonym. Ale tak po prawdzie to przygody przeżyte z Geraltem także nauczyły go pewnej podejrzliwości wobec otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Wiele rzeczy okazywało się czymś innym, niż mogłoby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać, kto więc mógłby zapewnić go, że czarny kot naprawdę nie przynosi pecha?  
Geralt kpił, że to samosprawdzająca się przepowiednia, że zestresowany poeta sam sprowadzał na siebie pecha, ale Jaskier wiedział swoje. Może i nie był największym szczęściarzem na świecie, ale z pewnością nigdy nie przydarzyło mu się tyle drobnych wypadków w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin. Przeklęty kocur i przeklęta Felicja.  
— Kici, kici! — zawołał bez przekonania, rozglądając się po ciemnym już o tej porze zaułku.  
Chyba zwariowałem, pomyślał. Sierściuch pewnie już dawno znalazł się w zupełnie innej części miasta. Ale słowo się rzekło, jeśli nie wróci z kotem, Geralt zabije go śmiechem.  
— Kici, kici! — powtórzył z większym uczuciem, wyciągając z kieszeni zawinięty w chustkę kawałek kiełbasy. Oczywiście, że ubrudził sobie przy tym spodnie, ale nawet go to już nie zdziwiło. Lepsza plama z tłuszczu niż dziura na tyłku, którą wypalił sobie przed kolacją, przypadkiem potrąciwszy świeczkę. Ależ Geralt miał z niego ubaw, kiedy karczmarzowa gasiła ten płomień…  
— Miau?  
Usłyszawszy cichy dźwięk, Jaskier natychmiast zapomniał o swoim upokorzeniu.  
— Mam cię! — szepnął radośnie.  
Dalej poszło zaskakująco łatwo. Kot chętnie przyjął kiełbasę, a zajęty jedzeniem, bez trudu dał się złapać i owinąć w Jaskrową kurtkę. Nawet przy tym nie podrapał poety, co ten uznał za dobrą wróżbę.

Nie zastał Geralta w tawernie, udał się więc do zajmowanych przez nich pokoi. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami wiedźmin, znużony najwyraźniej paplaniną miejscowych, postanowił dokończyć kolejny kufel w samotności. Ale nic z tego. Jaskier bezceremonialne wparował do izby, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
— Chciałeś dowodu, to go masz! — oznajmił, tryumfalnie rozwijając kota z kurtki.  
Uwolniony zwierzak natychmiast czmychnął przez otwarte drzwi do sypialni.  
Geralt wyglądał, jakby chciał parsknąć śmiechem, zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, a jego palce musnęły wiedźmiński medalion. Jaskier wyszczerzył zęby.  
— A nie mówiłem?  
Przyjaciel uciszył go ruchem ręki i powoli sięgnął po miecz, po czym, blokując Jaskrowi drogę, ostrożnie zajrzał do sypialni i zastygł w progu. Zaintrygowany poeta poszedł jego śladem, przezornie pozostając za plecami wiedźmina i tylko wyglądając znad jego ramienia.  
Na łóżku zamiast zwierzęcia siedziała piękna brunetka w czarnej, obcisłej sukni. Jej uśmiech bez wątpienia przywodził na myśl drapieżnika, choć raczej nie domowego kota, a co najmniej panterę.  
— Witaj, Jaskier — powiedziała jadowitym tonem. — W zasadzie to miałam zamiar jeszcze trochę cię podręczyć, ale chyba już mi przeszło. Przedstawisz mnie swojemu przyjacielowi?  
Poeta zaklął w myślach. Mógł powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?”, ale doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie warto. Lepiej było wykorzystać ten czas na taktyczny odwrót.  
— Geralt, Felicja. To ja może was zostawię.  
Czarodziejki od zawsze były przecież domeną Geralta.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Kot czarny, los marny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612650) by [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina)




End file.
